vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Kazari Uiharu
Summary Kazari Uiharu is an Academy City student, a Level 1 esper and a member of the same Judgment office as Shirai Kuroko. Her skills as a hacker have made her an urban legend in the hacker community of the city, earning her the nickname Goalkeeper (守護神 Shugojin (Gōrukīpā), lit. "Guardian Deity"). Powers and Stats Tier: 10-B Name: Kazari Uiharu, Goalkeeper Origin: To Aru Majutsu No Index, Toaru Kagaku no Railgun Gender: Female Age: 12-13 Classification: Human, Level 1 Esper, Hacker, Judgment member Powers and Abilities: Genius hacker and programmer, limited Heat Manipulation, limited Probability Manipulation (All Esper abilities interact with quantum probability due to the nature of their Personal Realities), and Limited Law Manipulation (All Esper abilities operate off their own principle of Laws due to the nature of Personal Realities), resistance to poison Attack Potency: Human level Speed: Normal Human Lifting Strength: Regular Human Striking Strength: Human Class Durability: Human level Stamina: Average, despite being a member of Judgment Uiharu has poor stamina and athletic skills. When properly motivated she's shown to have surprising pain tolerance, and once acted as a living brake for an out-of-control truck by using her own parachute, with the metal framework she was holding onto breaking before she could lose her grip Range: Standard melee range Standard Equipment: Smartphone. Usually carries some sort of computer, from a regular laptop or notebook to a small wrist computer or an ultra-thin waterproof computer made from a highly flexible printed circuit board that can be carried as a rod slightly longer than a ballpoint pen Intelligence: Genius hacker and programmer. Uiharu is one of the most skilled hackers in Academy City, which is considered to be 20 or 30 years ahead the rest of the world in all technology, including computers and cyber security; to the point a student like Mikoto compared her surprise at seeing the level of security of the American Liberal Arts City to "seeing a car running on coal". Broke through an encryption that Mikoto Misaka, a Level 5 electromaster quite versed in breaking through Academy City security, thought would take some time in 7 seconds. Her Judgement office is rumored to be one of the top 10 strongest security systems in Academy City, and she has caught several prominent hackers that have tried to breach it. Identified and caught an experienced Academy City hacker using a handheld gaming device. Casually hacks Academy City satellites, smartphones and cameras. Hacked and took over the security system of the new juvenile hall that had been put together by Academy City's best engineers and AI during a jailbreak trial on the spot without making preparations or research prior to the trial. On that occasion she demonstrated the ability to identify the habits and preferences of the engineers and to use that knowledge to her advantage. Created a secure server to communicate without being tracked by Anti-Skill and made a social media app just for fun with a voice recognition program that writes the message for you, automatically adding punctuation and even emoji and emoticons where appropriate. Weaknesses: Normal human weaknesses Notable Attacks/Techniques: Thermal Hand (定温保存 Teion Hozon (Sāmaru Hando), lit. "Fixed Temperature Preservation"): Uiharu's Level 1 esper power. Uiharu is able to maintain the temperature of any object she touches at a constant value. To activate her power, she must be aware of herself wrapping her hand around it. However, she can still feel the heat of the object, so she's limited to objects she can touch normally, and she cannot use her power on anything larger than a basketball. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Light Novel Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:To Aru Majutsu No Index Category:Humans Category:Psychics Category:Heat Users Category:Hackers Category:Geniuses Category:Good Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Tier 10